


Three thousand flowers (but you’re my favorite)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard, College, Drama, M/M, Modern Royalty, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay miles de flores en el mundo… pero la única que GeonHak adora, es aquella que le recuerda a él.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	Three thousand flowers (but you’re my favorite)

**Author's Note:**

> —Cada vez que ONEUS saca un álbum se me ocurre mínimo una historia de estos dos… pero por ahora solo he podido escribir una de las que se me ocurrieron cuando el debut (podéis leer [발키리 (Valkyrie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444834) aunque no tenga nada que ver, pero es mi primer ff de ONEUS largo)  
> —Estaba viendo el dorama “The King: Eternal Monarch” y me dieron mil ganas de escribir algo de realeza… ONEUS estaba en pleno comeback en ese momento y lo único que tuve que hacer fue echar mano de mi ship favorito para escribir esto (he tardado meses en completarla, pero aquí está). Espero que os guste.

—Te dejo mi número para que podamos compartir opiniones antes de quedar para el trabajo el viernes —dijo la chica menuda que se encontraba ante GeonHak. Eun algo así se llamaba. GeonHak no se había aprendido los nombres de todas las personas con las que iba a clase, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y no perdía el tiempo en algo tan trivial como aquello. De la misma forma que tampoco le interesaba tener el número de la chica.

—Quedamos el viernes a las cuatro, en la biblioteca —respondió, su voz grave resonando en el pasillo, provocando que algunas de las personas que pasaban por allí se giraran—. Ya compartiremos nuestras opiniones en ese momento, así que, no me hace falta tener tu número.

La chica abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, GeonHak echó a andar por el pasillo de la facultad, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y maldiciendo su mala suerte porque SeoHo no estaba allí con él y había tenido que lidiar con aquella chica. ¿Dónde se había metido? Se suponía que, como guardaespaldas, el mayor tenía que estar siempre con él, cuidando que no le sucediera absolutamente nada. Era su deber. Pero SeoHo se había escapado en mitad de la clase y GeonHak, mucho más dormido que despierto, debido a la soporífera clase que estaba impartiendo aquel profesor aún más soporífero, ni se había percatado que el mayor abandonaba su lado hasta que se había espabilado un poco y lo había buscado con la mirada por toda la clase. Uno de sus compañeros de clase, a saber cómo se llamaba, le había susurrado que SeoHo se había ido hacía un rato y no había vuelto aún.

_“Vaya vidria de guardaespaldas”_ no pudo evitar pensar, enfadado.

A pesar de que SeoHo nunca abandonaba sus obligaciones sin decirle nada y sin cerciorarse de que él estaría bien si lo dejaba solo, GeonHak estaba un poco mosqueado. No solía desaparecer. Muy pocas veces lo había hecho en los veinte años que llevaba a su lado, al principio simplemente como amigo, más tarde ocupando su puesto como guardaespaldas del heredero a un trono que hacía más de cien años que ya no existía. La extinta familia real coreana había perdido su derecho a gobernar y, en general, su derecho a todo, pero todavía quedaban miembros de ésta, viviendo una vida lo más normal posible, aunque siempre protegidos porque aún había muchas personas que querían y podían hacerles daño, rencillas del pasado en las que los miembros actuales de la familia no tenían nada que ver. Por ese motivo, SeoHo siempre estaba junto a él… aunque las personas que los rodeaban y que no estaban incluidos en su círculo, aquel círculo que solo los incluía a él y a SeoHo, pensaban que se trataba de otra cosa, que había otro motivo.

Por norma general, GeonHak no escuchaba los cotilleos, pero no podía evitar prestarles atención a los cuchicheos que aparecían mientras caminaba por los pasillos, ahora que SeoHo no se encontraba a su lado para mantenerlo entretenido, hablándole. Por eso, ahora escuchaba cómo se preguntaban qué habría pasado para que no estuvieran juntos, porque eran una extensión del otro y no se los veía nunca separados, cuestionaban si habrían terminado su relación y ya no eran novios o si simplemente habían encontrado el disolvente extra fuerte necesario para poder quitar el pegamento que los unía.

Todo tonterías, estupideces, patrañas, paparruchas… y más palabras que significaran lo mismo, pero a GeonHak no se le ocurría ninguna más para expresarlo.

Nada de lo que dijeran los demás le importaba en realidad y tampoco estaba especialmente preocupado por dónde estuviera SeoHo, seguro que tenía una buena razón para haber desaparecido así tan de repente. Él se iría a casa a terminar un par de trabajos que debía entregar esa semana y el mayor ya volvería en cuanto terminara lo que estuviera haciendo.

~

Cuando SeoHo conoció a GeonHak ambos tenían siete y seis años respectivamente. Ninguno levantaba más que un palmo del suelo y se miraban con un poco de recelo, más bien, GeonHak lo miraba con recelo, porque a los pocos minutos, SeoHo ya estaba sonriendo al otro niño y queriendo jugar con él. Ambos eran hijos únicos y tampoco tenían muchos niños de su edad a su alrededor, así que, tampoco tardaron demasiado en dejar a un lado cualquier recelo por encontrarse ante alguien desconocido y apreciar al compañero de juegos que les habían brindado. Ninguno supo en aquel momento que su encuentro no había sido casual, sino orquestado por la familia real para que el joven heredero tuviera alguien de confianza a su lado, primero un amigo, un compañero de juegos, más tarde, un protector para mantenerlo a salvo de todos los peligros que pudieran amenazarlo cuando fuera creciendo.

~

El bolsillo delantero de sus pantalones vaqueros comenzó a vibrar antes de sonar y GeonHak detuvo sus pasos para coger su teléfono, pensando que sería SeoHo; sin embargo, cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, torció su gesto. No era SeoHo, sino otra persona con la que a GeonHak no le gustaba tener trato, pero tampoco podía ser borde con él porque era una persona de una familia bastante influyente a la que no le venía bien cabrear. Por ese motivo, a desganas, acabó contestando la llamada.

—¿Querías algo? —le cuestionó, comenzando a andar de nuevo y tratando de no sonar demasiado borde.

—Lo de siempre —comentó la voz al otro lado de la línea—, salir contigo.

—Déjate de tonterías, YoungJo —respondió GeonHak.

La risa de YoungJo se dejó escuchar y, aunque el otro no pudiera verlo, GeonHak puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre estaba con aquello a pesar de que le había dicho en un montón de ocasiones que no le interesaba salir con él y que dejara de darle la tabarra a él y le prestara atención al muchacho bajito que lo seguía a todas partes mirándolo como si fuera una especie de dios bajado a la tierra —claramente, aquel muchacho no tenía ni idea de lo pesado y lo idiota que era YoungJo para mirarlo de aquella forma—.

—Algún día te darás cuenta de que me quieres y para entonces ya será tarde —contestó YoungJo.

—Nunca llegará ese día —aseguró—. Si no quieres nada más, te cuelgo, estoy esperando una llamada de SeoHo.

—Claro, claro, SeoHo primero que nadie —dijo con sorna el otro.

—Hasta luego.

No esperó a que YoungJo se despidiera de él y simplemente colgó la llamada y guardó su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Se dio cuenta entonces que estaba frente a la floristería que había cerca de casa y en el escaparate tenían aquellas flores que a SeoHo siempre le gustaba comprar para, según él, “darle un poco de alegría al piso, porque estaba muy soso”. Se habían mudado a un piso cerca de la universidad, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, lo justo para que los dos estuvieran cómodos y tampoco se habían llevado a él demasiadas cosas, lo único que tenían eran libros de la facultad y alguno de los que a SeoHo le gustaba leer, en las estanterías del salón y la consola en el televisor. No tenían nada que se pudiera clasificar como algo de decoración, así que, las flores eran lo único… y las que tenían debían estar ya secas porque hacía un par de semanas que SeoHo las había comprado. Pensando en que SeoHo se alegrará al ver unas cuantas flores frescas cuando vuelva a casa, entra en la floristería.

—¿Qué desea? —le preguntó el chico tras el mostrador.

—Un pequeño ramo de aquellas flores amarillas —respondió GeonHak, señalando las flores que había visto en el escaparate. El muchacho rubio tras el mostrador lo observó, confuso, porque había varias flores amarillas en la dirección que él había señalado—. Espera… creo que se llaman car… carta… algo.

—¿Cártamos? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—Sí, eso debe ser —respondió GeonHak.

El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y después salió de detrás del mostrador, derecho al escaparate para coger unas cuantas de flores de las que él le había pedido para hacer un ramo. Cártamo se debían llamar entonces. Si a SeoHo se le olvidaba comprarlas, él ya sabía cómo se llamaban para poder hacerlo.

—No sé si estás al tanto de lo que significan estas flores —comentó el muchacho al volver tras el mostrador, mientras le preparaba las flores—, pero se dice que significan buena suerte y felicidad, tenerlas en casa aseguran que los habitantes tengan ambas.

GeonHak esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que él no era de sonreír mucho y menos a las personas desconocidas, pero no pudo evitarlo al pensar que SeoHo debía de estar al tanto de aquel significado y por ese motivo las llevaba a casa. En cuando llegara, quitaría las que ya se debían haber marchitado y pondría las nuevas para darle una pequeña sorpresa al mayor cuando llegara.

~

Durante el instituto era bastante común ver a GeonHak rodeado de chicas en cada descanso. Chicas que trataban de dejarle regalos, chicas que trataban de llamar su atención o chicas pidiéndole que saliera con ellas porque estaban destinados. GeonHak siempre había hecho caso omiso a todas las chicas porque era bastante vergonzoso, ya que solo se había relacionado con su familia y pocas personas fuera de ella, entre ellas, SeoHo, aunque ahora no solo era su amigo, también había comenzado a realizar sus servicios como guardaespaldas y, por lo tanto, tenía que estar a todas horas junto a él.

A SeoHo realmente no le molestaba que las chicas se le acercaran, eran inofensivas y lo único que querían era la atención de un chico guapo como él, porque GeonHak era muy guapo, de todas formas, GeonHak no les prestaba mucha atención y solo las alejaba mientras se acercaba a él, hablaba con él o se echaba sobre él, como cuando estaban en las gradas, cuando GeonHak solía aprovechar para echar su cabeza sobre sus piernas y descansar. Y él aprovechaba para meter los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello cuando lo tenía más largo de lo habitual.

Desde aquellos momentos habían surgido rumores sobre ellos, rumores que decían que estaban juntos, por eso GeonHak rechazaba a todas las chicas y por eso solo se relacionaba con SeoHo. Ninguno de los dos lo había negado nunca, a pesar de que aquello le había traído algún que otro problema debido a los cavernícolas que tenían como compañeros en el instituto, aunque nada que no hubiera acabado rápido, porque quien se enfrentaba a SeoHo una vez, ya no volvía a hacerlo nunca más… a pesar de ser adolescente, era experto desde hacía años en varias artes marciales porque aquel era su trabajo, proteger a GeonHak de todo mal.

~

GonHak se refregó los ojos con las manos y parpadeó varias veces con rapidez para tratar de acabar con el cansancio que le provocaba la pantalla y la lectura con la que llevaba toda la tarde. Odiaba tener que leer artículos una y otra vez desde la pantalla para poder hacer los trabajos de la facultad, pero prácticamente no tenía otro modo de acceder a aquellos artículos fuera de la plataforma con la que trabajaba y, desde ahí, no podía descargárselos para imprimirlos. Cansado y con las letras juntándose, estaba a punto de dejarlo y ponerse a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no implicara tener que leer nada de la pantalla. No obstante, tras mirar la hora en la pantalla y darse cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y no le apetecía seguir a aquellas horas con los trabajos. Se pondría al día siguiente con ello de nuevo.

Después de guardarlo todo y recoger sus cosas, miró su teléfono móvil, esperando algún mensaje de SeoHo en respuesta a aquellos que le había mandado, pero éste no le había contestado, ni siquiera había visto nada.

—¿Es que no piensa ni mirar el móvil? —murmuró, algo enfadado.

SeoHo tenía que estar muy entretenido para ni siquiera estar mirando el teléfono y, no supo por qué, aquel pensamiento provocó que GeonHak sintiera una pequeña punzada en su pecho. No era frecuente que se desconectara del mundo de aquella manera, aunque suponía que si lo había hecho era porque lo necesitaba para algo y que, sobre todo, no habría dejado que él estuviera solo todo aquel tiempo —probablemente habría avisado a su familia para que algún otro guardaespaldas lo vigilara desde la distancia y él no se había percatado de ello—. No obstante, GeonHak suspiró porque estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia de SeoHo a su alrededor, que cuando no estaba allí, lo echaba hasta de menos.

~

El apartamento era pequeño para lo que GeonHak estaba acostumbrado, porque siempre había vivido en una casa enorme con su familia, rodeado de todo tipo de lujos, pero era el mismo GeonHak el que lo había elegido para que ambos vivieran allí mientras estudiaban en la facultad, que se encontraba a unos pocos minutos de distancia. Era un ático bonito, con buenas vistas y tenía realmente todo lo que necesitaban… aunque solo había una cama en el lugar. Cuando SeoHo se lo había comentado, GeonHak solo le había respondido que siempre habían dormido juntos cuando él se quedaba en su casa. Obviamente, habían hecho eso cuando eran más pequeños y durante el instituto en las pocas ocasiones en las que SeoHo se había quedado a dormir, pero para dormir juntos todos los días, no creía que fuera una solución muy práctica. Aun así, no dijo nada, porque a él realmente no le importaba y si a GeonHak tampoco, eso lo hacía mínimamente feliz.

Enamorarse de la persona que tenía que proteger, la persona que era su único amigo en la vida, no era realmente la idea más brillante que SeoHo había tenido nunca… pero tampoco podía decirle a su corazón que dejara de latir como loco cada vez que GeonHak lo miraba fijamente más de unos minutos o lo rozaba de alguna forma, era algo que éste hacía de forma automática y él no tenía ninguna forma de pararlo.

~

Cuando por fin terminó de ver los últimos capítulos de la serie que había estado viendo esa noche, ya era bastante tarde. GeonHak desconectó el chiringuito del salón y no pudo evitar mirar la puerta del apartamento, esperando que en cualquier momento SeoHo entrara por ella quejándose de cualquier cosa o tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia al darse cuenta de que estaba todavía en el salón y regañándolo con aquella sonrisa por estar aún despierto cuando a la mañana siguiente se tenía que levantar temprano porque tenía una clase a primera hora. Sin embargo, SeoHo no entró al lugar en los siguientes minutos y GeonHak simplemente acabó suspirando y terminando de recogerlo todo para meterse en la cama y dormir.

Le resultaba tan extraño que SeoHo no hubiera aparecido por allí y que ni siquiera hubiera mirado el móvil para darse cuenta de los mensajes que le había mandado a lo largo de aquel día o las llamadas y así responderle… y, a aquellas horas de la noche, estaba un poco preocupado. Sabía perfectamente que el mayor podía cuidarse solo y que nada malo le podía haber pasado, pero aún así, estaba algo intranquilo. No obstante, trató de mandar aquellos pensamientos a lo más hondo de su mente y solo le mandó un par de mensajes a SeoHo antes de meterse en la cama para tratar de dormir al menos las escasas horas que le quedaban para tener que levantarse e ir de nuevo a la facultad, esperando que, a la mañana siguiente, SeoHo se encontrara en el piso, como si nada hubiera pasado.

~

SeoHo nunca había sido especialmente popular. Ni con chicas, ni con chicos. Y la verdad era que tampoco le había molestado no serlo porque así podía dedicarse tranquilamente, sin estorbos, a su deber, proteger a GeonHak. Sin embargo, apenas habían comenzado el segundo año en la universidad, cuando un chico de primero se le había acercado un día preguntando por unos apuntes de una clase avanzada que estaba tomando con ellos porque se había perdido a mitad de la explicación. En ese momento, SeoHo no pensó que el muchacho alto, que hablaba por los codos mientras hacía espavientos con las manos y sonreía mucho más que hablaba, lo que realmente quisiera fuera coquetear con él, pero después de que el chico los abordara varias veces con diferentes excusas, le pidiera su número de teléfono y le guiñara un ojo en una de aquellas ocasiones, comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo que quería el menor era un poco de su atención.

A SeoHo le pareció realmente curioso porque nunca se le habían acercado de aquella forma y el chico, KeonHee, le parecía bastante majo. Aun así, no quería tener nada con él porque sus sentimientos por GeonHak no eran algo que fuera a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana solo porque otro chico guapo le guiñara el ojo. No obstante, la compañía de KeonHee y su constante parloteo le parecían algo interesante porque estaba bastante acostumbrado a la dinámica de GeonHak, que solo hablaba cuando era estrictamente necesario cuando estaban rodeados de personas en la facultad, por lo que, le dijo al chico que, aunque no quería nada romántico con él, no le importaría que de vez en cuando charlaran o fueran juntos a algún lado. La respuesta susurrada en su oído que KeonHee le había dado, era algo que a SeoHo lo hizo reír porque era tan estúpida como inesperada.

_“Tu amigo se pone celoso cada vez que estoy contigo… aprovecha tu oportunidad, porque me parece que le gustas”_.

~

GeonHak iba caminando como un zombi por los pasillos de la facultad cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a una figura alta que, generalmente, le gustaba evitar, pero que en aquellos momentos podía serle de mucha ayuda. SeoHo no había vuelto a casa esa noche y él podía tener algún tipo de información. Por ese motivo, GeonHak se acercó a aquella figura y llamó su atención dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro para que se girara hacia él. Un segundo después, el chico dejó de hablar con el grupito con él que estaba para mirar a GeonHak, frunciendo su ceño levemente, probablemente muy confuso por ver que era él quien le había llamado la atención porque nunca antes habían cruzado palabra.

—Hombre, qué sorpresa —comentó el chico, casi con sorna. GeonHak apretó los labios en una fina línea para no saltar y simplemente preguntar lo que había ido a preguntarle, sin nada más.

—¿SeoHo ha pasado la noche contigo?

—No… hace cuatro o cinco días que no lo he visto —le respondió, pensativo—. La última vez que estuve con él fue cuando almorzamos los tres juntos en la cafetería la semana pasada… ¿por? —cuestionó con una sonrisilla.

—Lleva desde ayer sin coger el teléfono ni contestar los mensajes —dijo.

La sonrisilla de KeonHee desapareció al escuchar el tono preocupado con el que GeonHak le había dicho aquello y le pidió un momento para mirar su móvil. Esperó pacientemente a que le mandara varios mensajes a SeoHo y lo llamara, para ver si él podía ponerse en contacto con el mayor, pero tampoco le cogía el teléfono ni le respondía los mensajes.

—Tampoco está en contacto contigo… —murmuró.

Y en su mente comenzaron a aparecer muchas teorías sobre qué era lo que podía haberle pasado para desaparecer durante todo un día sin mantener contacto con ninguna de las personas con las que se relacionaba normalmente. La teoría que más punzaba en su cabeza era aquella en la que algo muy malo le debía de haber pasado. El corazón de GeonHak comenzó a latir con rapidez, lleno de miedo porque de verdad no estuviera respondiendo por algo como aquello… o que fuera su culpa que hubiera desaparecido.

No le gustaba volver a casa y no lo hacía a no ser que fuera absolutamente necesario, pero si alguien sabía dónde estaba SeoHo, tenía que ser en el servicio de seguridad de su familia.

~

Era una mañana bastante tranquila y aburrida en clases, la mitad de los alumnos no prestaban atención a lo que el soporífero profesor explicaba y la otra mitad simplemente dormían sobre las mesas. GeonHak era de los últimos. El chico tenía la cabeza echada sobre la mesa y dormía a pierna suelta como si fuera lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos… y probablemente lo era. A SeoHo le gustaría poder echarse sobre la mesa también, encarando al menor y quedarse plácidamente dormido a pesar de que la voz del profesor retumbaba en todo el lugar y él tenía el sueño muy ligero, cualquier ruido fuera de lo normal lo despertaba y lo ponía alerta. Aburrido porque en aquella clase no conocía a nadie más que a GeonHak y éste estaba frito, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, observando a sus compañeros de clase, como solía hacer para asegurar la seguridad de GeonHak cuando estaban en lugares concurridos.

En aquello estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que en la puerta de la clase había unos cuantos hombres, bastante mayores para ser estudiantes universitarios normales, mirando a través del pequeño cristal de la puerta, en su dirección concretamente. Todas las alarmas saltaron en el cuerpo de SeoHo e inmediatamente sacó su teléfono para sacar una foto de forma disimulada con su teléfono a los hombres de la puerta y mandar aquella foto a la central de la seguridad de la familia real para que estuvieran al tanto de aquello y que mandaran a alguien a vigilar a GeonHak porque él iba a investigar a aquellos hombres. Antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, SeoHo le dedicó una última mirada a GeonHak y le retiró con quedado el flequillo de los ojos.

—Vuelvo en un segundo —murmuró, aunque sabía perfectamente que el chico no lo había oído.

~

Lo primero que GeonHak se encontró al llegar a la casa familiar fue con un despliegue de seguridad importante y varios controles que detuvieron su entrada al lugar durante largos minutos. Todos allí sabían perfectamente quién era, no era ningún extraño, era uno de los miembros de la familia y aquella era su casa, así que, simplemente lo estaban reteniendo porque había algo en casa que no querían que viera. Trataban de hacer que se cansara y se fuera, ya que nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia. Sin embargo, él estaba allí por un propósito y no se iba a ir de la casa hasta saber si alguien estaba al tanto del paradero de SeoHo y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que éste estaba bien. Se había pasado todo el día anterior preocupado porque no respondiera a sus mensajes, pero ya aquella mañana no podía soportar más no saber dónde estaba y cómo se encontraba. Si le había pasado algo y, por eso no lo dejaban pasar, no sabía cómo respondería porque necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

—No puede pasar —dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad, cuando GeonHak trató de abrirse paso—. Ahora mismo estamos llevando a cabo un control de seguridad rutinario y nadie puede entrar o salir de la casa.

—Me da igual —respondió él—. Soy Kim GeonHak, soy parte de esta casa y quiero entrar, así que, voy a entrar.

Y antes de que pudieran detenerlo de nuevo, acabó abriéndose paso y adentrándose en los terrenos de la casa. No entró al edificio principal porque allí no era donde quería ir, sino que se desvió hasta el control de seguridad, un edificio lateral en el que se encontraba todo el sistema de seguridad de la casa y los cuarteles generales de los guardias que velaban por la seguridad de todos los miembros de la familia. Entró sin llamar, descubriendo a varios de los guardias reunidos en torno a una persona. Al entrar sin ninguna sutileza, llamó la atención de todos los que estaban allí, que se giraron hacia él y lo miraron con hostilidad porque se suponía que no lo debían de haber dejado pasar. Pero GeonHak no puede fijarse en las miradas que los demás le dedican porque entre los cuerpos de éstos, ve un cabello rojo que reconocería en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento y no existe nada más para él. Está allí, entre todos ellos y, cuando GeonHak se acerca y lo ve, se le cae el alma al suelo.

SeoHo está completamente magullado, tiene golpes y cortes por toda la cara, la ropa rasgada y sangra por un montón de lugares. Aún así, le dedica una sonrisa encantadora al verlo y GeonHak tiene ganas de llorar. Llorar de alivio porque SeoHo está allí, llorar de impotencia porque está de aquella forma, llorar por no haber sido capaz de hacer algo por él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó—. ¿No deberías estar en clases?

—¿Cómo voy a estar en clases si hace un día que no sé nada de ti? —cuestionó—. No respondías al móvil y nadie te había visto, pensé que te había surgido algo importante, pero no volviste a casa anoche tampoco, tenía que preguntar si estabas bien… y no lo estás…

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió SeoHo, acercándose a él—. La sangre es muy aparatosa, pero los cortes no son ni la mitad de graves que parecen, todo está bien y yo estoy bien.

Y GeonHak quiso responder, pero no supo qué era lo que iba a decir, así que simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta unos momentos. SeoHo le sonrió y después les habló a los demás guardias, diciéndoles que seguiría con el reporte más tarde y que tenía que llevarlo a casa. Ninguno estuvo contento con aquello, pero tampoco lo expresaron más allá de poner mala cara por ello y, al final, ambos salieron del lugar.

~

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

Fue lo que le preguntó GeonHak una vez salió de la ducha en donde se había quitado toda la suciedad y la sangre seca. Ya no parecía un muerto viviente recién salido de la tumba, sino más bien alguien que se había caído por unas escaleras, o una momia, porque se había curado todas las heridas y se había tapado aquellas que eran más hondas y se había también puesto pomada para que los moratones no se le pusieran peor. Estuvo tentado a mentirle, porque GeonHak esperaba una respuesta y no podía callarse, pero viendo la mirada preocupada del chico, no tuvo corazón para hacerlo.

—Ayer había varios sospechosos rondando por la facultad así que fui a encararlos —comenzó—. Quizás fui un poco irresponsable porque pensé que serían pocos, pero en el pasillo me encontré con más de una decena y me pillaron desprevenido.

—¿Por qué no pediste refuerzos? —cuestionó.

—En realidad pedí que vinieran a echarte un ojo mientras yo investigaba, pero no esperé a que llegaran… me redujeron y secuestraron —respondió. Al ver cómo la expresión en el rostro de GeonHak cambiaba, SeoHo continuó rápidamente—. Eran muchos, pero un poco chapuceros, no tardé más que unas horas en poder librarme de ellos y volver, les estaba dando todos los datos a los demás miembros de la seguridad cuando llegaste para que fueran identificados.

—Lo dices como si no fuera nada… —murmuró GeonHak.

—Sabes que este tipo de cosas forman parte de mi trabajo —respondió él—. Protegerte.

—¿Y si no quiero que me protejas?

Fue lo que le espetó el menor, mirándolo con algo en sus ojos que SeoHo no había visto nunca antes… miedo. GeonHak siempre había sido fuerte y valiente, siempre que había sucedido algún percance por el cual el equipo de seguridad o él mismo habían tenido que intervenir en alguna cosa, no había tenido ningún miedo, pero en aquellos momentos, GeonHak tenía miedo. SeoHo suponía que su desaparición durante el día anterior le había tenido que causar bastante ansiedad y preocupación por no saber dónde se encontraba o si se encontraba bien. Su corazón comenzó a latir como loco por aquello, aunque sabía perfectamente que para el menor no era más que un amigo, su mejor amigo, pero nada más… y su deber era solo protegerlo, no enamorarse de él.

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto —dijo—. Tenía que haber contactado contigo en cuanto pude, pero no pensé que le hubieras dado importancia…

—¿Cómo no le iba a dar importancia cuando desapareces así de la nada y no das señales de vida? —cuestionó—. Al llegar a casa no me dejaban pasar y se me cruzó por la cabeza que te hubiera sucedido algo horrible y no querían que lo viera, esta noche apenas he dormido pensando que llegarías en cualquier momento y ayer incluso compré las flores que siempre traes a casa para que cuando volvieras te alegraras por ver que había quitado las que se habían secado… yo… no quiero que te pase nada…

SeoHo no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de que GeonHak estaba con los nervios a flor de piel porque realmente se había convertido en una persona muy importante para éste también.

—Son mis flores favoritas porque traen… —comenzó, pero GeonHak lo cortó antes de que terminara, completando su frase.

—Buena suerte y felicidad —dijo—. Me lo contó ayer el muchacho de la floristería.

—DongMyeong, imagino —murmuró, tratando de suavizar el ambiente—, porque DongJu no es muy hablador.

—También son mis flores favoritas —siguió GeonHak, como si estuviera en trance y no hubiera escuchado sus últimas palabras—. Porque son como tú, me traen buena suerte y felicidad…

El corazón de SeoHo volvió a latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho porque no se había esperado aquello y tardó mucho más tiempo del normal en calmarse. No duró mucho tiempo de aquella forma, porque cuando ya no latía tan rápido, GeonHak se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y volvió a acelerarse de nuevo sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Antes de que supiera qué iba a pasar a continuación y a procesarlo, GeonHak lo envolvió en sus brazos con fuerza, casi cortándole la respiración, encajando su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello y su clavícula y SeoHo contuvo el aire mientras duró el abrazo, tenso, con el latido de su corazón reverberando en su cerebro porque sonaba demasiado fuerte e iba demasiado rápido. El menor no era muy dado al contacto físico, SeoHo casi podía contar las veces que lo había abrazado de aquella forma con los dedos de una mano, por lo que, a pesar de que le iba a dar algo muy probablemente, atesoró aquel abrazo.

—Sé que para ti solo soy un amigo… —murmuró GeonHak, todavía con el rostro oculto contra su cuerpo—, también soy tu trabajo… pero creo que… para mí… eres algo más… —continuó, provocando que el corazón de SeoHo se detuviera durante un instante—. Es… creo que… me he dado cuenta de… que quizás eres mucho más… importante para mí… de lo que siempre había creído… yo…

—No hace falta que te fuerces a hablar —respondió SeoHo, tratando de aparentar una calma que no sentía—. Estoy aquí y nunca me iré, tú eres la persona más importante de mi vida, no solo porque seas mi amigo o porque mi deber sea protegerte —hizo una pausa al notar cómo los dedos de GeonHak se clavaban en su espalda de lo fuerte que estaba agarrándose a él—. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrir cómo te sientes y yo estaré contigo…

Y GeonHak no dijo nada más, simplemente asintió y se abrazó mucho más fuerte a él. SeoHo le devolvió el abrazo en ese momento y también aprovechó para dejar un corto beso sobre la cabeza del otro, tratando de transmitirle toda una seguridad y decisión que no sentía porque por dentro era un mar convulso de sentimientos… porque por primera vez, había realmente una posibilidad de que GeonHak sintiera por él lo mismo que SeoHo llevaba sintiendo por el menor demasiado tiempo y, solo aquella posibilidad, lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> —Quizás, en algún momento de mi existencia, escriba un drabble cortito que enseñe la vida de estos dos idiotas bonitos de este universo, porque me he quedado con las ganas de escribir más y más de ellos (a pesar de que se suponía cuando empecé que esto no iban a ser más de 3k y me he pasado bastante más de lo que pensaba escribir en un primer momento).


End file.
